


Cruel and Unusual

by Hatteress (goddammitstacey)



Series: Failwolf Friday Fics [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek With Cats, Failwolf Friday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:18:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddammitstacey/pseuds/Hatteress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Derek, buddy," Stiles says. "Why is your jacket moving?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel and Unusual

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles whips around in his chair to glare at Derek because while Allison and Lydia are also in the room, it's a pretty good bet that anything driving him up the wall is going to be Derek's fault.  "Okay, what the hell is that noise?"

Derek scowls. It's scowlier than usual. _Bingo_. "I don't hear anything."

Stiles opens his mouth to call bullshit but Allison beats him to it. "No, I heard it too," she says, frowning suspiciously.

After a _really_ overdue conversation with Scott, Allison's no longer actively out for Derek's blood, but Stiles doesn't really blame her for the lack of open arms when it comes to werewolf bullshit. At this point it's a survival mechanism.

"It sounds like a bird," Lydia says, tipping her head.

"Or a baby-"

"It's nothing," Derek snaps. "Now have you got the specs for the-"

_Mew_.

Everyone freezes. Full solid. Except for-

"Derek, buddy," Stiles says. "Why is your jacket moving?"

Derek sighs like Stiles is the actual worst, but Stiles knows that sound; knows that it's covering some serious, red-eared embarrassment because-

Derek unzips the front of his latest ode to Danny Zuko and pulls out-

"Oh my _god_!" Allison says, and Stiles is pretty sure only dogs can hear her at this point. Maybe cats too. Like the one that's curled up in Derek's giant goddamn paw right now, all grey and white fluff and one thousand percent ability to render everyone within a ten foot radius a pile of goo.

"Why do you have a kitten in your jacket?" Lydia says. Allison makes a noise in the back of her throat like she's dying and raises her eyebrows at Derek as if to say, _can I?_ , making tickling fingers at the kitten.

Derek hesitates and it's so automatically protective— _of a freaking kitten_ —that Stiles feels his heart do something he's absolutely not examining _ever_.

Stiles has to clutch the back of his desk chair a little harder when Derek finally nods and Allison starts to scratch the baby thing around it's baby ears. There's no move to remove it from Derek's hand because the tiny excuse for a heart palpitation is now chewing on Derek's finger and— _ugh_ —Stiles can't be asked to take this, this is cruel and unusual punishment.

"Derek?" Lydia says, and— _Jesus_ — _Stiles_ jumps.

Derek clears his throat awkwardly. "Deaton said to keep her warm," he says. "Her mom died and she's too young to-"

"And you went with body heat?" Stiles says, and wow – is that his voice?

Derek shoots him a weird look. "It...seemed easiest."

Stiles nods hastily, absolutely doesn't squeak when the kitten turns over in Derek's hand to start batting at Allison's fingers and does not imagine curling up on Derek's chest with a kitten wedged up under his chin. No. _No_.

"Lookit her widdle paws!" Allison coos. Stiles isn't going to survive this.


End file.
